


Improbable Conversation

by Miya_Morana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert is looking for a very rare book, and his search takes him to Lower Tadfield, England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable Conversation

The sign on the door read Anathema Device, Practical Occultist and Professional Descendant. Rupert had no idea there was such a thing as a professional descendant, but he pressed on the doorbell all the same. There was a strange and clattering noise sounding like a tea set crashing on the floor, then he heard muffled swearing, and at last footsteps. The door opened on a brown-haired woman in her mid-forties.   
"What?" she said, then her eyes grew wider as she really looked at her visitor.  
"Oh, Hello," said the Watcher. "My name is Rupert Giles, I'm a librarian and I've heard you happen to have in your possession one very rare book of prophecies. I was wondering if I could just...   
\- Of course, do come in, Mr Giles" answered the witch with what she hoped was a seductive smile. As she closed the door behind him, she added: "Has anyone every told you what a beautiful aura you have?"

A few minutes later, Rupert was sipping tea in what he suspected to be a smashed-then-too-quickly-magically-repaired cup while Anathema was rifling through her bookshelf.   
"How did you even hear about that book, anyway?" she asked once she found it.   
The Watcher took the time of a long sip to think of an answer. He could not exactly tell this unknown woman that the emissary of the Powers That Be had told him that this book hold information about the newly awakened Slayers, now, could he?  
"It was mentioned in the journal of a contemporary of your ancestor, Agnes Nutter, and I got curious. It took me some time to find you, though. I see it was worth the effort," he said, smiling. He couldn't exactly say why, but that woman made him feel strangely at ease.

He soon found himself merrily paging through The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, witch with Miss Device ("Please, call me Anathema ! " ), commenting on a few quite accurate descriptions of near-Apocalypses. ("Strange, I don't remember that one.") Then, completely out of the blue, the witch asked him:  
"Are you going to tell me who you really are? With an aura like yours and stories like these, you're no librarian!"  
He sighed. He thought for a minute about how the Counsel would have been so angry with him for telling that woman their secrets. But watching Anathema's eyes light up with wonder made him glad the Counsel was no more.


End file.
